Brûle moi d'un baiser Rock'n'roll
by L' Attaque Des Yaoistes
Summary: La dernière année pour Nathaniel délégué de la classe risque pas d'être de tout repos quand on doit s'occuper du beau Castiel du lycée Sweet Amoris. YAOI. (histoire de #Pico)
1. je le hais

Nath enfin arrivé en terminale et délégué de son école , se dirige vers les portes du lycée Sweet Amoris accompagné de sa petite sœur Ambre ...:  
«-Tu vas te mettre à travailler cette Année ou pas ?  
-hein?! Non mais tu rigoles je suis tellement parfaite que je ne peux pas réviser!  
-Et ta moyenne de maths de l'année dernière on en parle ou pas?  
-C'était juste que le prof ne m'aimait pas! Dit elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux  
-si tu le dis... répondit nath en se massant l'arrête du nez»

Tous les élèves de terminale sont là avec leurs caractères différents, à gauche nous avons Lysandre et Violette deux personnes assez... lunaires et surtout tête en l'air pour Lysandre, Rosalya accompagnée du frère de Lysandre ; Leigh qu'elle s'embrasse passionnément - sa passion de la mode lui a au moins fait rencontré quelqu'un -, devant nous avons Kentin ,Armin et Alexy trois personnes aux personnalités différentes.

Alexy et Armin sont deux frères jumeaux totalement différent si d'un côté Armin est un gamer pur et hétéro Alexy est le contraire fan de shopping meilleur ami de rosa , Alexy a un petit coup de cœur pour ken. D'ailleurs parlons de Ken. Ken est... la victime du lycée.

Il se fait martyriser par Ambre et son gang, il n'arrive pas à se défendre. Quand on parle du gang d'Ambre, avec comme membre Li et Charlotte, deux filles aussi«charmantes» que Ambre qui est partie justement les rejoindre... tout devant se trouve Iris, Mélodie et Capucine. Iris est un petit ange à côté de deux diablesses , Mélodie est l'assistante de Nath, elle a un petit - oh pardon un GROS - béguin pour lui et peut devenir effrayante si elle est jalouse , Capucine, c'est une amie d'Ambre comme les deux monstres qui accompagnent la chef elle est tout aussi charmante qu'elles.

Derrière Nath se trouvait Peggy et Kim ,deux filles aux passions opposées tandis que Peggy est fan de journalisme au point de s'immiscer dans la vie des autres. Kim elle, préfère faire des dribbles et des paniers, c'est la sportive du lycée, enfin à droite de Nath se trouve son ennemi, son «rival» ,son nemesis ; Castiel le cancre du lycée qui s'en fout des cours ,ne veut pas travailler ,fume et joue de la guitare électrique. C'est un peu un rebelle.

Voyant qu'il savait qu'il devait s'occuper de Castiel cette année , Nath ne put s'empêcher de souffler de mépris.

Corrections de #Historia ;)


	2. Une nouvelle au lycée

Une nouvelle au lycée

Ça y est, le début de la journée vient de commencer, tous les élèves sont accueillis par monsieur Faraize professeur de français et aussi professeur principal de la classe de terminale. Nathaniel, assis au deuxième rang semble pensif et semble ne pas écouter le pauvre monsieur Faraize qui essaye de se faire respecter. Il entend quelques bribes de sa phrase :« accueilir...nouvelle...classe... aujourd'hui» soudain Nath sort de sa rêverie. Une nouvelle ? Dans la classe ? Il est à la fois surpris et un peu désemparé, car il va encore devoir s'occuper de l'adaptation de cette élève au sein du lycée, mais bon ce n'est pas aussi horrible que de se taper le bouffon rouge ... en pensant cela son cœur fit un bond. Il ne prit pas la peine de relever pensant que c'était dû à l'énervement .

La nouvelle se met devant la classe et se présente «Bonjour à tous...euh... je m'appelle Marine j'ai 17 ans et euh ...je viens d'arriver en ville » la jeune fille paraissait discrète, timide, féminine mais pas trop, et toute petite.

Le cours passa, Nath passa sa journée à s'occuper de l'inscription de Marine de son repérage au sein du lycée puis une fois finit il se dépêcha de rentrer mais croisa la route de Castiel qui ne put s'empêcher de se foutre de sa gueule :« alors le blondinet , on est pressé de rentrer pour faire ses devoirs?  
\- Oh ta gueule castiel !  
\- Oh tu sembles contrarié Nathaniel, enfin tu montres les griffes?  
(À ces mots Nath ne put s'empêcher de rougir)  
\- Loin de là ,c'est juste que tu m'ennuies alors que toi les devoirs te feront plus de bien qu'à moi.  
\- Je te demande pardon?  
\- Rien oublie»  
Et il sortit du lycée en se massant l'arête du nez. Qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait Castiel , ses manières de beau-gosse qui fout rien l'exaspérait. Seulement, à peine eu -t-il repensé à lui que son cœur se serra , ses joues rougissèrent et il se mit à pleurer , il mit ça sous le coup de la colère et rentra vite pour éviter de subir les foudres de son père.

* * *

fanfic de #Pico

Corrections de #Historia ? ﾟﾘﾋ


	3. Qu'est-ce cela veut dire?

Qu'est-ce cela veut dire? 

4 semaines sont passées avec leurs lots de mesquineries entre Castiel et Nathaniel, de soirées, de maltraitances offertes par Francis, le père de Nath et de devoirs tous aussi compliqués. Marine, la petite nouvelle, a réussi à s'intégrer correctement dans la classe et le lycée elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Rosa et Alexy. Pourquoi pas, Nathaniel vivait le travail difficile que Mme Shermansky lui passait cette vielle mégère grincheuse râler tout le temps (il fallait qu'elle prenne sa retraite) quand à Mr Faraize essayait tant bien que mal de se faire respecter par toute la classe ...en vain.

Aujourd'hui était une journée banale , Nath attendait dans la salle des délégués accompagné de Mélodie qui le dévora des yeux, soudain Mme Shermansky apparut toujours aussi énervée que d'habitude : « Nathaniel ?!  
\- Euh...oui Madame que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
\- Cela fais 5 fois que Castiel rate les cours, ce mois-ci ! A cette allure là il va finir par rater ses années de lycée!  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse?  
\- Eh bien vous êtes le délégué de la classe non?! Alors essayez de le résonner non de dieu!  
\- Bon d'accord...»

Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers Castiel avec aucune motivation : « bon Castiel si je viens te voir c'est par ce que la principale sait que tu sèches les cours .

\- Qu'est-ce que ça me fout que la dirlo soit pas contente sale con?

\- *il gromela* elle a dit que tu vas arrêter ton année si ça continue!  
\- J'en ai rien à battre de rater mon année l'intello je fais ce que je veux.  
\- Peut-être mais tes parents ne seront pas...mh?»

Il fut surpris par le baiser que Castiel lui donna, et, en colère, il essaya de se débattre pour se sortir de là, mais la force de Castiel était beaucoup plus grande que la sienne, malgré le fait qu'il fasse de la boxe. Au bout de quelques instants, il commença à apprécier, mais pile à ce moment là Castiel détacha ses lèvres des siennes...: «C'était ça que tu attendais ? Hein, l'intello, que je t'embrasse?

\- N'importe quoi !?»

Nathaniel cacha sa bouche, rougissant de colère et de plaisir, il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point ce casse-pied avait raison : « Démerde-toi avec la principale moi je ne veux plus m'occuper de toi !

\- Ça tombe bien j'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu le fasses!»

Nathaniel courut vers la sortie tout en étant en colère, il rentra chez lui avec 10 minutes de retard . A peine arrivé chez lui, il reçu une première gifle de son père « TU AS 10 MINUTES DE RETARD!? T'ES PAS SÉRIEUX !

\- Je devais régler un problème que la directrice n'arrivait pas à gérer...  
\- *une seconde gifle arriva* JE M'EN CONTRE FICHE DE CETTE EXCUSE VA METTRE LA TABLE OU SINON C'EST LA CEINTURE  
\- Mais je dois travailler...  
*un coup de ceinture lui fouetta le dos, il gémit de douleur*  
\- JE N'AI PAS A LE SAVOIR TU N'AVAIS QU'A PAS ÊTRE EN RETARD.!  
\- Oui papa...»

Il accourut pour mettre la table , sentant le regard de son père le fusiller. Il n'entendit pas sa mère qui essaya de mettre la table mais qui se fit arrêter par son père.

Après avoir mangé , Nath décida de monter dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs puis ses devoirs finis, il prit sa douche ,l'eau froide sur ses nouvelles marques le fit frissonner de douleur il ne put s'empêcher de penser au baiser de Castiel qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt. Il posa délicatement ses doigts sur sa bouche. Dieu qu'il avait aimé ! En pensant cela son intimité se réveilla ,il était choqué de cela et passa de l'eau froide dessus. Après quelques instants son intimité s'était calmée et il sortit de la douche, puis après avoir mis un caleçon il s'écroula sur son lit.

* * *

Fanfic de #Pico

Corrections de #Historia ;)


	4. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Nathaniel revint en cours le lendemain avec la ferme intention de savoir quel était le but de Castiel, pourquoi l'avais-t-il embrassé? Il arriva énervée au lycée ,Mélodie l'interpella :« ah Nathaniel la directrice nous demande de...  
Pas le temps Mélodie ! Je dois parler à ce petit con de castiel».  
Il vit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et le plaqua contre les casiers :« c'est quoi ces conneries?!  
Quoi le morveux ? De quoi tu parles?!  
Le baiser Castiel?! À quoi tu joue avec moi?!  
Avoue tu as kiffer...  
Non!*il rougit et serra les poings*  
Ne ment pas je sais reconnaitre quand quelqu'un me désire*il sourit*  
Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!  
Ah ça tu le découvrira un peu plus tard maintenant lâche moi je dois fumer.»

Nath lâcha castiel tout en restant choquée. Il se mit à ruminer toute la journée même dans le jardin du lycée:«moi désirer Castiel? N'importe quoi je le hais plus qu'autre chose d'ailleurs  
-tu sais que l'amour et la haine sont deux sentiments qui se réunissent...  
-AH! Violette tu m'as fais peur ,de puis quand t'es là?  
-depuis longtemps... je m'occupe du club de jardinage..  
-ah ok, excuse moi de t'avoir dérangé.  
-pas de soucis... je suis tout le temps seule ça me dérange pas d'avoir un peu de compagnie... mais revenons à cette histoire de sentiments...  
-ah euh ... hum je ne pense pas que je désir Castiel ,je suis hétéro et puis je le déteste.  
-Moi j'en suis pas si sûre ,certes tu le hais depuis la seconde ,mais la haine qui vit en toi fait naître de nouveaux sentiments que tu ne contrôle pas et que tu sais pas nommé...  
-Quand bien même ! Je suis hétéro tout ça n'a aucun sens !  
-tout peut changer Nathaniel ...  
-mmmmh... je vais y réfléchir...» il se mit en boule dans l'herbe tandis que Violette partit pour arroser les fleurs.

Le soir venu, il s'installa sur son ordinateur le temps que son père ne soit pas encore rentrée du boulot et chercha les mots «haine,amour,désir» s'ensuit un résultat qui le perturba « la haine et l'amour sont des sentiments opposés qui se complètent ,par exemple si vous ressentez de la haine pour une personne il n'est pas rare que l'amour remplace ce sentiment et prenne le dessus» Violette avait raison il referma son ordinateur et se massa l'arrête du nez :« ça doit être l'adolescence qui me fait ça ,ouais je dois avoir du désir sexuel pour n'importe qui à cause de ça donc Castiel n'échappe pas à la règle».

Il descendit pour aller mettre la table avant que son père n'arrive ,sa mère étant déjà entrain de préparer le repas vit que son fils avait l'air bizarre mais ne fit rien pour savoir ce qui le tracassait. La soirée se déroula comme d'habitude,insultes,coups ,engueulades ,bleues ,douche froide et enfin Nathaniel se retrouva dans son lit douillet.

Pendant la nuit ,il se mit à rêver de Castiel et essaya de le chasser de sa tête en vain...


	5. tu es accroc à lui

Tu es accroc à lui

Depuis que Nathaniel sait pour ses sentiments et surtout son désir pour Castiel , il ne sait vraiment plus quoi faire, surtout que le beau gosse aux cheveux rouges, dont toutes les filles se l'arrachent, ne fait que de le narguer, à chaque fois qu'il passe devant lui dans les couloirs, il lui envoie des piques ; ce genre de piques qui vous énerve mais qui vous font désirer de prendre les lèvres de l'origine de ses phrases le genre ...à vouloir que votre sexe soit prise totalement dans cette bouche pour expulser sa semence mélangée à la salive du fameux propriétaire...

Depuis ce jour, Nath ne fait que de chercher son beau rockeur qui lui fait battre son cœur à la vitesse d'une basse électrique... ce jour-là il faisait son habituel "petit" stratagème quand soudain il entend une voix aiguë et joyeuse :

\- Toi, tu es amoureux ...

\- Ah! A...Alex qu'est-ce que vous avez dans ce lycée à me faire peur ainsi?!

\- Je ne sais pas le pouvoir du lycée Sweet Amoris peut-être?

Nathaniel rigola.

\- Tu as peut-être raison enfin de compte .

\- De quoi? Sur tes sentiments, ou sur le fait qu'on a le pouvoir de faire peur ?

\- Les deux...

\- Ah... tu veux en parler? Je ne te force en rien tu sais , on est pas forcément amis proches donc tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'en discuter avec moi..

\- Non ça ne me dérange pas ... d'ailleurs j'avais une question à te poser ..

\- Vas-y je suis tout ouïe!

\- Quand tu as su que tu étais gay?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais tout ce dont je me rappelle c'était qu'en 3 ème j'ai commencé à aimer un gars de ma classe plutôt brun ténébreux tu vois... pourquoi tu penses que tu l'es?

\- Je ne sais pas franchement je suis perdu...

\- Bon on va procéder à un questionnaire pour que tu saches réellement si tu l'es ou pas, d'accord?

\- Ok.

\- Tu as envie de faire quoi quand tu vois ce fameux beau gosse?

\- J'ai envie de le frapper, de l'étrangler, de l'embrasser, de mettre mon sexe en lui ,de le sucer et de me marier avec lui..

\- Mmmh je vois, mais on ne va pas s'arrêter là , que ressens-tu quand tu vois des filles autour de toi?

\- Je m'en fous je ne ressens rien comme si c'était des murs.

\- Apprécies-tu que Mélodie te tourne autour?

\- Nan ça m'horripile, mais pourtant je ne veux pas lui faire du mal en lui disant que je ne l'aime pas.

\- Quand est-ce que tu penses à celui que tu aimes?

\- Je pense à lui pendant la nuit, le matin, les cours, le midi, les cours , quand mon père me bat , quand je me douche et ainsi de suite...

\- C'est bon, je crois que tu as ta réponses

\- Déjà? alors?

\- Mon gars je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais tu es bien gay...

\- Oh merde ...

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas si dur d'être gay tant que tu n'es pas entouré d'homophobes.

\- Bon, ça va alors ...

\- Oui, mais tu dois quand même t'inquiéter

\- Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas réciproque?

\- Non , ce n'est pas ça enfin je ne sais pas mais il y a bien un truc dont tu dois t'inquiéter..

\- De quoi...?

\- Tu es accroc à lui..."


	6. fantasme nocturne

_**Fantasme nocturne**_

" Tu aimes quand je te fais ça , hein?

-mmmmh exprime Nathaniel en relevant son torse musclé sous la sensation de la glace au chocolat sur tout son ventre

-Tu es si mignon quand tu exprimes ton plaisir tu m'excites, le taquina Castiel

-T'es qu'un connard de jouer de mon plaisir ainsi Castiel! rougit Nath en mettant sa main devant sa figure pour éviter que Castiel le voie.

\- J'aime comment tu t'énerves et que tu me provoques ça m'excite encore plus j'ai envie de te pénétrer... dit-il en souriant

\- Tu n'oserais pas je suis sûr!

-Ah ouais? eh bien tu vas voir..."

Castiel pénétra doucement l'entrée intime de Nathaniel ce qui équivalut à une réaction du concerné.

" - J'arrive pas à croire que je me tape le délégué du lycée , je sais pas si je dois être exaspéré ou heureux...

-Fais doucement me détruis pas l'anus sale con !

-Tu oses encore me provoquer le fayot? peut-être que tu ne mérites pas que je te baise...

-N..non je voulais pas te vexer j'avais juste peur, car c'est ma première fois ...

-t'inquiète pas je déconnais dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément

-Prêt? "

Nathaniel acquiesça timidement et Castiel commença à faire des va et viens doucement avec son pénis.

"-Ghhhhhhh ...

\- Je te fais mal? tu veux que j'arrête?

-Non ! je m'en fous que tu me fasses mal continue s'il te plait j'aime ça...

-ok"

IL accéléra le mouvement , leurs corps transpirants se collèrent tous deux et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant que Castiel bougeait.

"-MMh... c'est trop bon ...

-ou...ouais...

-continue j'adore !

-MMh!"

le bassin de Castiel cogna contre le derrière de Nath

" Je vais bientôt jou...jouir Cas...

-Ne te prive pas Nath ne te prive pas

-MMMMH... AAAAAH"

 _ **driiiing driiiing**_

"AH! " Nath se rendit compte qu'il avait rêvé il grommela en ayant la haine de ressentir ces sentiments mais surtout car ce n'est jamais arrivé.


	7. safe and sound

Affalé sur sa table à dormir après la nuit qu'il venait de passé, Nath se rendit pas compte que le beau Castiel pour qui il craque essayé d'attirer son attention en lui envoyant des bouts de papier dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

La sonnerie retentit mais Nath ne l'entendit pas tant il était plongé dans ses rêves:"

-Oh la belle au bois dormant faut se réveiller maintenant!

-Mmmmmh... qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Il y a que tu dors en cours pauvre con et que tout le monde est partis bouffer!?

\- Quoi?! j'ai dormis ?!

\- Oui c'est que je n'arrête pas de t'expliquer!

\- Oh merde mais comment ais-je pu défaillir comme ça !?

et toi tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller plus tôt?!

\- j'ai essayé c'est pour ça que tu as des boulettes de papier dans tes foutus cheveux blonds!

-Mouais c'est ça..."

Il poussa Castiel avec son épaule en partant et Castiel le suivit au pas de courses

"

-EEh bouffon tu peux au moins me remercier non?

\- Merci castiel.. voilà t'es content ?!

-Je suis pas tout à fait satisfait , il faut que tu m'expliques comment un intello comme toi s'endorme en cours!

-Je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit , c'est pas si incroyable...

\- Tu as trop jouer avec ta calculette c'est ça"

Il reçut une gifle de Nath

"-J'ai des problèmes en ce moment ! et sache que je ne peux pas passer ma vie à bosser !

-Aïe putain tu m'as fait mal ! tu vas me le payer !

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Castiel! allez salut!"

Il referma son casier et pris la direction de la cantine

"- Nathaniel il faut que tu lui dises...

\- ça va pas ou quoi ?! tu veux qu'il me rie au nez ?!

-Violette a raison Nath , tu ne dois pas continuer comme ça!

-Ah bah merci Alex d'être de son côté et pas du mien!

-C'est pour ton bien que l'on dit ça ... si tu ne lui avoue jamais tu vivras dans la souffrance de croire que c'est impossible...

\- Mais je ne peux pas ... J'ai bien trop peur ...

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien!"

Alexy,Violette et Nath finirent leurs déjeuners et se séparèrent pour vaquer chacun à une occupation.

Quand Nath arriva à la salle des délégués il vit Mélody interloquée

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh ... Nath tu as des bouts papier dans les cheveux... dit -elle en rougissant

-Ah oui zut ! C'est ce bouffon de Castiel qui a voulu me provoquer et j'avais complètement oublié de les enlever.."


	8. crazy in love

L'odeur d'une cigarette s'échappait du sous sol du lycée , Castiel et Lysandre tout deux entrain de répéter pour leur future concert se souciaient à peine du boucan qu'ils pouvaient faire et qu'un certains Blondinet les espionnait rien que pour entendre Le beau garçon aux cheveux rouges jouer de la guitare éléctrique.

Les vibrations de cette guitare s'intensifier au même rythme que les battements du cœur de Nath qui espérait sincèrement ne pas être vu en flagrant délit d'espionnage...

Ce fut une tentative ratée, à peine Castiel et Lysandre furent sortis qu'ils aperçurent Nathaniel à l'entrée du sous-sol du lycée .

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là sale con ?! tu m'espionne afin de me dénoncer à la dirlo?!

\- N...non ce n'est pas ça ...

\- Alors tu viens me faire la morale " tu ne dois pas fumer au sein du lycée c'est interdit blabla" hein?

\- Non pas du tout !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là putain?!

\- J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose de sérieux rien que nous deux...

-Bon d'accord ... mais fais vite j'ai pas que ça à foutre ok?!

-Ok.."

Lysandre partis pour retrouver son carnet encore perdu et pour laisser les deux adolescents en intimité . Nath et Castiel se trouvèrent dans une salle de classe vide et fermèrent la porte à clé.

" Bon qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire? rigola Castiel pour se moquer "

il fut surpris par le baiser doux et chauds que lui fit le délégué , il commença à apprécier mais décida de couper court à cette altercation romantique et reprit la parole tout en rougissant

"- Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ou quoi?! dit -il en cachant un maximum son visage qui rougis de plus en plus

\- c'était de ça que je voulais te parler, depuis le baiser que tu m'as donnée il y a trois mois je ne sais pas ce qui passe mais je passe du temps à penser à toi un coup je te hais et de l'autre côté je t'aime . Mais je sais que tu es hétéro et que c'est totalement impossible malgré tout ça et grâce aux paroles de Violette et d'Alexis j'ai décidé de t'avouer mes sentiments je ne veux pas te forcer à m'aimer tout ce que je veux c'est que tu le saches j'en ai marre de cachés ces putains de sentiments qui me brûle le cœur et la tête!

\- Putain mais tu es totalement con en fait !

-Quoi?! comment ça?! répondis Nathaniel interloquée"

Castiel prit Nath par le col et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser passionnément. Nathaniel se laissa tomber dans le plaisir du baiser que le beau gosse rockeur lui donna. Castiel se dégagea de la bouche sulfureuse du beau blondinet en face de lui et souris avant de rajouter sa manière habituelle : " - j'ai toujours rêver de ce moment , rêver qu'enfin tu te rende compte de mes sentiments pour toi malgré la haine qui est présente depuis la seconde mais tu étais trop con pour t'en rendre compte , j'avais envie de te baffer j'ai même cru que tu finirais avec Mélodie tellement j'avais peu d'espoir!

\- ça veut dire que...

\- OUi ça veut dire que je t'aime aussi pauvre con!

-Alors on est ...

-En couple comme tu veux... ça dépend si tu veux officialiser notre relation auprès de tous le monde ou pas moi je m'en fiche mais après ça me ferait marrer de voir la réaction de Mélodie à l'annonce ajouta-t-il en rigolant

-qu'est-ce que tu es con Castiel...

Il se blottit contre le torse de Castiel en souriant de bonheur ...


	9. brûlures et baisers

Une vieille odeur de cigarette englobe la chambre moderne de mon beau rockeur aux cheveux rouges.

"Chhhhh" je ne pus exprimer ma douleur et mon plaisir à ses chaudes caresse sur mes ecchymoses de la veille.

" -Tu as mal ?Tu veux que j'arrête ?

\- Non , ne t'en fais pas continue j'en ai tellement envie c'est juste les marques de mon père qui me font mal...

-Il faut que cet enfoiré arrête de te maltraiter tu n'es pas un esclave bordel tu es son fils!

-N'insulte pas mon père s'il te plaît , malgré tout ce qu'il me fait je le respecte...

-Pardon Bébé...

-Ce n'est rien mon chéri je comprends ton énervement,bon on continue ou tu comptes rester là devant mon cul encore habillée pour parler fis-je pour le taquiner

\- Oh toi tu vas prendre cher petit con! rigola-t-il

-Non je t'en supplie ne me fais pas mal explosais-je de rire

-Oh que si "il fit son sourire narquois de d'habitude et me déshabilla avec violence puis fit de même avec ses propres vêtement

Je ne pus réprimer un soupir d'envie , il me prit dans ses bras et rapprocha son intimité de la mienne je frissonna de plaisir.

Il me balança en arrière dos à son lit et m'embrassa avec hardeur une hardeur que je connais que trop bien venant de lui. Il passa ses lèvres sur tout l'épiderme de mon corps en allant du cou au bas de mon ventre.

L'attente qu'il rentre en moi fut insoutenable et je le supplia de faire vite , j'en pouvais plus .

"-En es-tu sûr?

-Ou..oui s'il te plaît fais le je t'en prie!"

Alors il rentra doucement son intimité en moi qui me poussa à exprimer un gémissement de plaisir, il fit des va-et-vient doucement en moi tout en caressant mon intimité avec l'une de ses mains.

Je commençais à n'en plus en pouvoir quand il accéléra ses mouvements en moi et sur moi tout en poussant lui aussi des gémissements de plaisir continus.

"Je vais jouir Castiel...

-Ne te retiens surtout pas je veux t'en...hum! tendre jouir !

-CAS... CAS.. CASTIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL! HUUUM!"

nous jouissons tous les deux en même temps dans un râle de plaisir , lui en moi et moi...sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux (ma première faciale ...) puis épuisé par tant d'effort Castiel s'affala à côté de moi et alluma une clope.


	10. soirée entre potes

**" -Hey Nath avec les filles on organise une soirée ça t'intéresserais ? Castiel voudra venir?**

 **\- Il y auras de l'alcool à cette soirée ?**

 **-Pourquoi ? Tu veux nous surveiller car tu es le délégué? ;)**

 **\- N'importe quoi ... C'est juste que Cas' ne vient à jamais à une soirée sans alcool !**

 **\- Alors oui il y en auras plein !**

 **\- Bande d'alcoolos !**

 **-Hé c'est pour nous amuser qu'on fait ça ! en Plus il y auras Marine et sa petite amie Priya !**

 **\- Cool alors ! je plains juste Vio' qui ne bois pas d'alcool et qui n'est pas très fête ...**

 **-Je lui ai autorisé à apporter sa peluche ^^ comme ça elle peut venir et crois moi qu'on ne va pas la laissée seule dans un coin! ;)**

 **\- Tu as bien raison! Bon je préviens Cas' et je te donne une réponse juste après"**

 ** _Pendant la soirée chez rosa_**

" -Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y aurais un couple gay au sein du lycée et encore moins un couple de lesbienne!

-C'est clair! ça change un peu de toutes ses hétéros qui me prennent les plus beau gosses de tout le lycée!

\- ALEXY!

 ** _Castiel participa pas trop à la soirée , il préféra écoutait la musique et boire toutes les bouteilles pouvant le rendre saoul, ce qui fit penser que Nath allait encore une fois prendre cher pendant la nuit.._**

"- Au fait en parlant de nouveauté il y a quelques personnes ici qui aimerait peut-être annoncer la nouvelle ,non?

Nath rougit - je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Aller Nathaniel fais un effort tu caches quelques choses que seuls Vio et moi savons les autres ont besoin aussi de savoir!

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cacher tous les trois? s'exprima Marine intriguée

\- Oui c'est quoi cette nouvelle si importante moi je veux savoir!

-Rosa ne presse pas Nath, tu vas lui faire peur ! rigola Priya

-Je leur dis ou tu le fais? souri malicieusement Alexis

\- Fais ce que tu veux je m'en fiche !

\- Eh bien vous voyez Nath et Castiel sont en couple depuis peu

\- QUOI?! exclamèrent trois paires d'yeux choquées par l'annonce

 **Castiel(pas encore bourré) se retourna vers eux**

\- Oui vous avez bien entendu Nath et Castiel sont gay et ils sortent ensembles! fanfaronna Alexy tout content

-C'...C'est bon Alexy tu n'es pas obligée de dire ça comme ça... rougis Nathaniel

\- Est-ce que ce que dis Alexy est vrai? demanda Rosa

\- Oui s'exclamèrent Nath, Violette et Castiel en chœur

-Mais comment ça a commencé je croyais que vous vous détestez ? questionna Priya

-Eh bien justement cela est grâce ou à cause de la haine que l'on ressent tous les deux l'un envers l'autre , je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela . répliqua Castiel avec sarcasme

-Je l'ai dis à Nathaniel... L'amour et la haine sont deux sentiments contraires mais très complémentaires et il n'est pas rare qu'ils se complètent ... assura Violette tout en serrant sa peluche dans les bras

\- Ouais un truc pourri dans ce genre qui fait que lui et moi copulons sauvagement affirma Castiel pour détendre l'atmosphère

-Castiel... tu n'es pas obligé de dire cela... entonna Nathaniel tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez

\- Moi ça me dérange pas de savoir s'esclaffa Alexy très intéressé par le sujet

-Moi non plus cela m'excite en plus ...

-Euh Marine qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là?

-Oups ! rougis marine

-N'empêche j'aurais jamais cru que Castiel et Nathaniel pouvaient non seulement être gay mais sortirent ensemble je les imaginais plus en bon courreur de jupons pour Castiel et que Nath serait avec Melody! retorqua Priya

-Eh si je n'étais pas lesbienne je serais peut-être sortis avec Castiel , AÏE! "

marine reçut un coup sur la tête de la part de sa petite amie , ils en rigolèrent jusqu'à 3h du matin puis s'endormirent tous dans la chambre rosa.

sous l'effet de l'acool , Castiel était plus qu'excité et en profitait pour faire une gaterie à son premier mec. Il était tellement bon en fellation que Nath se força à ne pas faire du bruit tellement il en prenait du plaisir.

Il finit par jouir dans la bouche son Petit ami et ils s'endormirent tous les deux blottiscontre l'autre.


	11. à la vue de tous

Après une longue discussion avec son chéri, Nath accepta de montrer à tout le lycée Sweet Amoris leur relation. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'Ambre ne le dise pas à leur père ... arrivée aux portes du lycée Rosa, Alexis,Violette , Marine ainsi que Priya s'éloigèrent d'eux car ils étaient au courants du "projet" que le petit couple avait en tête.

à peine entrée dans le l'enceinte de l'établissement qui se tenèrent la main pour arborer fièrement leur amour et enfin faire en sorte que les groupies de Castiels et Mélodie leurs lâchent la grappe.

Melodie arriva en courant dés qu'elle aperçut Nathaniel de loin , elle n'avait pas encore remarqué le petit détail qui allait tout changé:

" Tiens salut Nath tu viens en salle des délégués avec moi?

-eu... Mélodie je ne crois pas que ça puisse être possible ...

-Pourquoi? eh attends! pourquoi tu tiens la main de Castiel ?

-Eh bien pour ça " répondit Castiel de son ton arrogant avant d'embrasser nathaniel devant tout le monde y compris le visage choqué et triste de Mélodie . Leurs lèvres se touchèrent délicatement puis leurs langues s'entrelacèrent de manière à exprimer leurs passions communes , puis Castiel se détacha tout doucement de la bouche de Nath qui celui -ci se blottit dans ses bras tellement il était heureux...

Les cinq andouilles qui étaient déjà au courant depuis un bon bout de temps firent mine d'applaudir pour rigoler , Marine cria " YAOIII!" avant de se faire taire par la bouche pulpeuse de Priya , tandis que Mélodie essaya peu à peu de reprendre ses esprits et réussit à articuler que quelques mots sà peine:

\- Que... Comment.. ça se fait?

-Désolée Mélodie j'aurais voulu te le dire de manière plus douce que ce n'était pas possible entre nous mais tu sais comment est Castiel répondit Nathaniel tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête gêné

-Et si tu oses t'approcher de MON mec je te défonces, d'accord ma poule?

-D'ac...D'accord répondit Mélodie en baissant la tête

-Chéri... Tu peux pas y aller plus doucement avec elle? faut bien faire doucement quand il faut annoncer ce genre de nouvelles ...

-Tu vas faire quoi si je ne le fais pas?

Je vais te "coller" ;) "

et ils partirent en cours sans qu'il y ait d'autre incident, le lycée Sweet Amoris était un lycée plutôt tolérant, les élèves s'en fichaient pas mal qu'il y ait des couples homosexuels dans l'établissement , il avait même rien dit à la vue du couple Priya/Marine c'eétait pluôt le fait de voir les deux personnes du lycée qui se détestent le plus s'aimer qui les perturbaient le plus...

Mais cette euphorie de la tolérance aller peut-être changer un moment...


	12. surprise non prévue

À peine rentré des cours, le jeune Nathaniel se fit harponner par sa sœur qui l'emmena dans sa chambre :"  
\- Hey!? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Ambre ça ne va pas ou quoi ?!  
\- Je vais tout raconter à papa et maman !  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- T'es sérieux !? Tu fais genre t'es fière d'être gay devant tout le lycée , tu me voles ma célébrité , mon Castiel et tu crois que je ne vais rien dire !?  
\- Premièrement ce n'est pas **TON** Castiel c'est Castiel tout court deuxièmement non je ne le te voles pas puisque Castiel n'a jamais rien éprouvé pour toi et troisièmement je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit sinon je dis à la directrice que c'est toi qui a volé les sujets d'examen.  
\- C...Comment tu sais ça toi !? Répond elle furibond  
\- Aucune importance, tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que si tu dis aux parents quoique ce soit je fais en sorte que tu sois virée du lycée Sweet Amoris.  
\- Moi en tout cas je n'ai pas peur de la réaction de papa contrairement à toi."

Sur ces mots il quitta la chambre de sa sœur et partit faire ses devoirs.

Après avoir passé une énième soirée à se faire battre sous les coups de Francis, il s'enferma dans sa chambre pour profiter d'une fin de soirée paisible et se détendre.

Nath se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit envahit d'énormes nausées. Il se faufila rapidement dans la salle de bain pour vomir . secoué par ces nausées qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter Nath n'entendit pas que quelqu'un l'observait par l'entrebâillement de la salle de bain :"  
\- Tu es malade mon fils?  
\- Maman ?! Je m'excuse de t'avoir réveillée à cette heure là !  
\- cela n'a pas d'importance tu es entrain de vomir tes tripes je m'en fiche de l'heure à laquelle tu me réveilles vu l'état dans lequel tu es.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive j'ai été réveillée par d'horrible nausées... J'espère que je n'ai rien qui puisse m'obliger à rester à la maison je ne veux pas rater les cours.  
\- même malade tu penses quand même à aller en cours... Tu devrais rester au lit demain et ne pas te ménager.  
\- Mais maman je ne peux pas ...  
\- ne discute pas Nathaniel . Je dirais à ton père que tu as des obligations ici pour que tu puisses rester à la maison.  
\- bon d'accord ...  
\- Allez! Retournes te coucher ."

Le lendemain ne fut pas meilleur pour Nathaniel qui était encore secoué de nausées toute la journée malgré son appétit vorace qui l'envahissait. Ce qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus il en parla à son rocker favoris :"  
\- _Cas... Je ne vais pas en cours aujourd'hui j'ai été envahit par l'envie de vomir toute la journée ❤_  
 _\- Ah... Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre qu'un intello dans ton genre rate les cours ? , bon j'espère que c'est quand même pas trop grave ❤_  
\- _arrête de me faire chier tu veux_ . _Je te dis que je suis malade et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait pauvre con!?_  
 _\- Ne dramatise pas la situation tu as sûrement une gastro rien de grave. Bon d'accord je m'excuse voilà t'es content tu me fais plus la gueule ?￢ﾝﾤ_  
 _\- Mmmh je ne sais pas ça à pas l'air d'être la gastro , ma mère veut que j'aille chez le médecin mais il y a personne pour m'accompagner._  
 _\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?_  
 _\- Quoi!? Mais tu vas encore rater les cours !_  
 _\- Je m'en bats les couilles. Mon mec est mal en point je peux bien raté les cours pour sa santé à lui !_  
 _\- Oh je t'aime mon homme !_  
 _\- Ouais ouais c'est ça bon prépare toi je suis chez toi dans 15 minutes.❤"_

Malgré le mal qui le rongeait à l'intérieur , le jeune blond put se lever pour se préparer à aller chez le médecin. la sonnerie de la maison retentit en moins d'un quart d'heure et un grand gaillard aux cheveux rouges se tint devant la porte. Nath ouvrit la porte content de retrouver son amour qui l'embrassa sur le front tous deux se dirigèrent chez le médecin de la ville et attendirent à l'intérieur de la salle d'attente.

" bonjour jeunes hommes vous n'avez pas cours tous les deux demanda le médecin au couple  
Si mais monsieur a décidé de vomir tous ses plats aujourd'hui plaisanta Castiel sans remarquer le regard noir que lui lança le délégué à côté de lui

ah des nausées ? Bon ça doit pas être trop grave en ce moment grippe et gastro tourne partout dans le pays mais je vais quand même vous ausculté jeune homme allez y entrez!"

Après deux heures d'auscultation le médecin semblait perplexe et très suspicieux "  
étrange vraiment étrange...  
Euh m'sieur vous allez nous dire ce qui vous préoccupe autant ?  
J'ai jamais vu ce cas auparavant ...  
Est-ce que c'est grave docteur ?  
Non mais c'est pas banale...  
Alors c'est pas une gastro ?  
Jeune homme j'ai une question à vous poser : avez vous eu des relations sexuelles avec un homme dernièrement ?  
Euh... - il regarda Castiel qui lui lança un regard bizarre  
Je vois...  
Mais attendez je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me demandez cela à moins que ... J'ai une IST?!  
Non! Non !non ! Vous n'avez pas d'infection sexuellement transmissibles jeune homme ne vous inquiétez pas de ce côté là.  
Ouf... Alors dites nous ce que c'est m'sieur vous faîtes peur.  
Disons que je suis plus habitué à annoncer cette nouvelle à un couple hétéro...  
Hein?!  
Vous êtes enceint ! Euh... Félicitations ?"


	13. Plan B

Assis sur l'un des bancs du Parc , entourés par un amas de silence deux jeunes hommes semblaient préoccupés par quelque chose . L'un des garçons avec une teinture rouge flamboyante avait ses deux mains jointes devant sa figure et ses bras appuyés sur ses jambes tandis que l'autre regardait le vide choqué.

Le moment chez le médecin tournoyant encore dans leur tête aucun d'eux n'osaient parler. Seulement ils devaient discuté de ce qui allait se passer suite à cette fameuse nouvelle très déroutante . Ce fut Castiel qui pris l'initiative :"  
-en... enceint... J'ai mis un mec en cloque...  
-Je suis devenu une poule pondeuse...Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire...?  
Je ne vois qu'une seule solution ... l'avortement  
-Comment ça?  
-On ne peut pas garder ce bébé nous sommes trop jeunes ,nous n'avons même pas le bac , on est pas sûres d'être de bon parents et puis je suis pas prêt !  
\- mais tu ne peux pas tuer un petit être qui n'a rien fait de mal?  
\- non mais les médecins si on va faire enlever cet allien!  
\- Non Nathaniel écoute je sais que tu as peur d'être un aussi mauvais père que le tien , tu as peur de la réaction de ton père suite à la nouvelle et je le comprends.  
\- surtout qu'il ne sait pas que je suis gay Ambre a menacé de tout dire aux parents alors imagine s'ils découvrent aussi que j'ai un polichinelle dans le tiroir.  
\- elle va osé en parler tu crois?  
\- je ne sais pas elle en saurai tout à fait capable.  
\- Ok tu sais quoi tu dois te faire emmanciper tu ne peux plus vivre dans cette situation et ce bébé non plus.  
\- attends tu veux vraiment de ce bébé ?  
\- oui je crois pourquoi ?  
\- tu n'aimes pas avoir des responsabilités et cela t'empêcherait de réaliser ton propre rêve du moins je crois.  
\- pour toi je serais prêt à tout et ne t'inquiètes pas pour mon futur métier je m'entraînerait beaucoup. Maintenant tu vas vivre chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un logement où l'on peut s'occuper d'un enfant tous les deux.  
\- faudra trouver un travail tous les deux on ne peut pas s'occuper d'un enfant sans sous.  
-eh bien on cherchera !"

Castiel déposa son amoureux chez lui pour qu'il puisse faire ses valises. Pendant qu'il préparait ses affaires il envoya quelques messages à ses amis pour les rassurés de sa santé sans leur avouer la raison de ses nausées , il ecriva un mot à sa mère pour lui annoncer qu'il partait et s'apprêta à partir quand il fut bloqué par une silhouette qu'il connaissait que trop bien :"  
\- où vas tu ?  
-Papa je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré!  
-Je répète ma question : où- vas-tu?  
-Je pars en voyage scolaire avec la classe.  
-Tu n'iras nulle part jeune homme tu es encore sous mon aile.  
-Je...  
-Ta mère m'a dit que tu devais rester à la maison pour des obligations . Je vois de quoi elle parle. Tu projète de fuguer c'est ça hein?!  
-C'est faux...  
 _ **il lui asséna un coup au visage**_  
 _ **-**_ arrête de me prendre pour un con !  
-Aïe...  
 _ **Il le prit à la gorge et le plaqua au mur**_  
 _ **-**_ Je suis sûre que tu mens tu fugue comme un lâche je te promets que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça!

Un bruit sourd retentit et Francis tomba à terre assommé , Nathaniel leva les yeux et vis son sauveur qui n'était autre que Castiel il prit ses affaires et l'invita à le suivre.

\- On fait vite il va pas mettre longtemps à se réveiller en attendant on doit en parler à quelqu'un.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas...  
\- Ah oui? Eh bien si tu ne veux pas en parler c'est moi qui vais le faire.  
\- non je t'en supplie fais pas ça!  
\- on verra en attendant on fuit.

Une semaine était passée depuis la fuite de Nathaniel, les parents de Castiel n'étant toujours pas là depuis leur dernier voyage le couple était tranquille pour le moment. Vu la situation dans lequel le délégué s'était mit ils avaient de décidés de cacher la grossesse à tout le lycée même si dans quelques instants le jeune homme devra porter de larges vêtements pour cacher le ventre rond qui s'imposera pendant 9 mois.

Malgré les nausées journalières que devait subir Nath , personne ne se doutait de cette histoire mais il allait y avoir quelque chose qui va secouer tout Sweet Amoris.

Les parents de Nathaniel fut convoqués par la directrice avec Nathaniel en prime et des bribes de conversation entre la proviseure et ses parents s'entendaient dans tous les couloirs du lycée. Suite à cela tout le lycée fut au courant de dont vivait Nathaniel , Francis fut envoyé en prison suite aux révélations . L'émancipation de Nathaniel fut accordée malgré la fugue.

Seulement Nathaniel en voulait énormément à Castiel pour ce qu'il avait fait .


	14. ambiance

L'ambiance au sein du lycée Sweet Amoris avait considérablement changée depuis un bon bout de temps et un certain groupe de personnes personnes l'avait bien sentie. En effet , Alexis,Violette,Rosalya ,Marine et Priya remarquèrent qu'autour d'un couple pesait une ambiance très tendue sans se douter de la raison.

Cette ambiance tendue était du aufait que Castiel n'avait pas eu de sexe depuis près de trois semaines déjà ... Son copain étant victimes d'hormones et n'ayant toujours pas avalé le fait qu'il ait dénoncé son père pour maltraitance voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il lui en voulait énormément et donc pour le punir l'avait privé de sexe pendant une durée indéterminée ,ce qui provoqua la froideur du beau Castiel .

L'ambiance entre eux semblait redevenir comme auparavant , avant qu'ils ne soient ensembles , avant qu'ils découvrent leurs désirs l'un pour l'autre et lorsque la haine régnait en maître. Bien entendu , ils avaient décidé de ne pas révéler au groupe la grossesse de Nath pour éviter de nouveaux problèmes mais dans 1 mois et demi ,ils devront trouver des ruses pour dissimuler cette "chose" auprès de tout le lycé vêtements large deviendront le nouveau look de Nathaniel, en espérant que les deux fashionvictims du groupe ne se mêleront pas au changement de look du délégué qui à la base s'habiller comme un élève normal...

Le début du troisième mois de passa dans encombre , malgré les nausées journalières ,les hormones changeant l'humeur de Nath toutes les 5 minutes ,la douleur à la poitrine et son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Nath n'avait toujours pas autorisé à son amant de le toucher malgré le fait qu'il lui ait pardonné ce qu'il avait fait car il avait enfin compris que c'était pour son bien. Malgré cela l'ambiance n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, ce qui énerva tout le groupe mais ne sachant pas comment faire pour que l'atmosphère redevienne au beau fixe ils ne firent rien. C'était sans compter sur leur amie Rosa, qui non seulement n'en pouvant plus de l'aura déprimante qui tournait autour du célèbre couple du lycée mais avait également remarqué que le look de Nathaniel avait changé de normal à ... Vieillot l'a poussa à se mêler de leurs problèmes pensant qu'ils étaient en pleine rupture et que le délégué faisait une dépression.

Elle se rendit donc là où elle pouvait le trouver, en salle de délégué :"  
-Hey Natichou !  
\- Tiens salut Rosa! Que me vaut cette visite de ta part?  
\- Je viens te voir car je m'inquiète, tu m'inquiète !  
\- Comment ça ?je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ... Peux tu argumenter ?  
\- J'aimerais savoir si c'est fini entre Castiel et toi?!  
\- Quoi? Non! Ce n'est pas fini entre nous ne t'en fais pas , franchement je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu penses cela.

\- Bah c'est simple pourtant depuis presque deux mois c'est tendu entre vous ,vous vous parlez quasiment plus et j'ai cru que tu faisais une dépression !  
*Il rigola de bon cœur*- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Rosa. Entre nous tout va bien du moins je fais juste abstinence sur le sexe car je lui enveux d'avoir dénoncé mon père et monsieur bien sûr n'apprécie pas du coup il fait la gueule voilà pourquoi c'est tendu entre nous mais ne t'inquiètes pas rien de grave.  
\- aaaah tu m'as fais peur mais alors pourquoi ce look si ... Vieillot j'ai bien cru que tu faisais une dépression au vu de tes fringues.

-Je ... Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes habits?

\- Voyons tu portes des habits que porte le même Faraize en temps normal et en version XXL je ne comprends pas est-ce une manière de montrer à tout le monde ton abstinence ?!  
-Rosa... Je t'en supplie arrête...  
\- Quoi ? C'est pour toi que je dis ça surtout que si tu restes dans ce genre de style tu risques de perdre Castiel sûrement.. oups ! "

Elle fit signe de cacher sa bouche pour montrer qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle venait de dire mais ce fut trop tard Nath sous les coups des mots de Rosa et des hormones se mit à pleurer sans s'arrêter et sans s'appercevoir que quelqu'un les observaient:"  
-Nath je suis désolée je...  
\- Laisse le Rosa ce n'est pas le moment laisse le tranquille.  
-Mais...  
\- J'ai dit : Laisse-le.

 ** _Elle sortit de la salle inquiète_**

\- Chut je suis là ...  
\- Comment elle a pu me dire ça ? S'exclama Nathaniel sanglotant elle ne sait pas ce que j'endure chaque jour depuis le début !  
\- Calme toi je sais ce que tu endure...  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'endure toi non plus! C'est pas toi qui vit les douleurs à la poitrine ,aux ventres ,les nausées interminable et les hormones qui me contrôlent toutes les 5 minutes ?! S'énerva-t-il  
\- Tu continue et tu vas regretter d'avoir mon soutien.  
 ** _*Il se calma et essuya ses larmes*_**  
\- Désolé... Je ne devrais pas m'énerver autant ...  
\- t'en fais pas c'est un peu de ma faute ...  
\- On devrait en parler aux autres de ce qui se passe...  
\- tu es sûre ?  
\- J'ai un peu peur des jugements mais vu ce qui vient de se passer ... Je pense qu'on a pas le choix au moins il comprendront mon style quelque peu étrange de ces derniers temps, non?  
\- Mmmh bon pourquoi pas. Maintenant que tout va mieux entre nous à cause de cet incident , tu ne penses pas que cette période d'abstinence peut enfin se terminer ?  
\- Mmmmh je ne sais pas...  
\- Allez ! J'en peux plus ! J'ai envie de toi!  
\- Ouais bah moi je porte notre enfant je te signale.  
\- tu as peur de faire du mal au bébé ? Ce n'est à peine qu'une graine !  
\- Faux ! Ce n'est plus une graine c'est une sorte de mini alien à ce stade là et non je n'ai pas peur pour le bébé bien. Qu'il faut faire attention encore ce mois-ci je ne veux pas le perdre.  
\- Donc on devrait baiser depuis un bon bout de temps,non?  
\- mmmmh je sais pas ... On verra..  
\- fais chier."


	15. deuxième trimestre

" Et donc voilà pourquoi je dois porter des vêtements larges pendant plusieurs mois

\- Personne ne doit être au courant pour cela sinon Nathaniel va avoir des emmerdes et j'imagine le pire"

5 têtes choquées fixèrent le couple depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Nath , aucun des cinq amis n'arrivait à parler du au choc de la nouvelle.

:" - Je vous en supplie ne me lâchez pas même si j'ai le soutien de Castiel j'ai aussi besoin du votre c'est assez dure pour moi ... Continua Nath tristement  
\- J'avoue... Que je m'attendais pas à ça c'est si étrange ... Intervint Priya  
\- Pour nous aussi ce fut un grand choque c'est comme si une bombe venait de nous exploser en pleine gueule riposta Castiel  
\- Je croyais que ça existait que dans les fanfic moi... Réfléchi Marine à voie haute  
-hein? Répondirent tous en cœur  
\- Bah oui vous savez tous que je lis des fanfic YAOI non?  
\- oui mais pourquoi tu parles de ça tout d'un coup ?  
\- Bah dans certaines fanfic Yaoi les garçons peuvent tomber enceinte de leur copain ça s'appelle le Mpreg = grossesse masculine et c'est souvent soit par magie comme dans Harry Potter soit on sait pas mais je ne pouvais pas penser que ça pouvait exister en vrai...  
\- Oh merde elle est repartie dans ses histoires de fanfic se plaignit Priya  
\- Mais ... Sinon est-ce que vous allez rester amis avec nous? Demanda Nathaniel inquiet  
\- Bien sur mon petit Nath et ne t'en fais pas je vais te faire de magnifiques bodys pour bébé tu vas pas en croire tes yeux !  
\- moi je ferai du shopping pour acheter aussi quelques vêtements pour bébés je suis sûre que vous n'avez encore rien prévu !  
\- Alex...Rosa... Pas besoin de vous donnez autant de mal on va trouver les habits pour bébé de quand on était petit ça suffira répondit Nath gêné  
\- Stop! Interdit de riposter ! Avec les vêtements qu'on va lui offrir ce bébé sera le plus beau bébé de la ville , pas avec vos Vieilles guenilles toutes déchirés là berk!  
\- Je vais faire en sorte de vous aidez à vous en occuper même si je suis un peu maladroite proposa Marine  
\- Moi... Je vais lui faire une peluche ... Pour l'accompagner toute la vie.…  
-Merci Violette, merci beaucoup les gars franchement on ne s'attendait pas à autant de gentillesse de votre paaaaaaaaars pleura Nathaniel

 ** _Entree dans le deuxième trimestre_**

Les nausées journalières et les sauts d'humeur se succédant petit à petit . Faisant subir à Castiel des nuits et des journées horribles surtout que les envies quelque peu étranges de son beau blond le réveilla toutes les nuits. Quand ce n'était pas des aliments tels que la banane il fallait qu'il aille lui préparer de drôles de plats comme un sandwich avec du ketchup et de saumon mais le plats que Nathaniel mangeait le plus depuis ça grossesse c'était la salade il en avait une envie folle d'en manger tous les jours.

Le petit ventre de Nath commençait finalement à s'arrondir de plus en plus à vrai dire il venait d'entrer dans le deuxième trimestre , et le plus important pour eux d'eux c'était d'apprendre le sexe du bébé.

Justement ce jour là ,ils se rendirent tous les deux chez un gynécologue spécialisé dans les grossesses masculines et qui les suivaient depuis l'annonce de la grossesse.

Nathaniel s'installa sur le lit d'hôpital et remonta son pull over qui affichait un ventre rond , le gynécologue mis le gêle pour l'échographie et plaça l'appareil sur le ventre du jeune homme...

" Ce bébé est en très bonne santé , c'est rare pour une grossesse masculine qu'un bébé survive au delà de trois mois . Vous faîtes bien les choses continuez ainsi pas de stress comme d'habitude..  
\- d'accord docteur tu entends ça chéri notre bébé va bien dit il tendrement à Castiel  
\- Oui... C'est une bonne nouvelle répondit il en faisant semblant de s'en foutre  
\- Bon vous voulez savoir le sexe du bébé ?  
-oui! Répondirent ils en chœur  
Castiel prit la main de son chéri et le regarda dans les yeux avec amour  
\- C'est une fille"


	16. après les examens

La fin d'année arriva au sein du lycée Sweet Amoris , tous les élèves de dernière année étaient en plein stress dû aux examens. seul deux élèves du lycée n'étaient pas stressés par ces fameux examens, ces deux élèves étaient bien sûr ... Nathaniel avec ses facilités aux examens il n'était pas apeuré par ses événements surtout depuis qu'il n'avait plus la pression tyrannique que lui donnait son père pour qu'il réussisse et bizarrement Castiel non plus n'était pas stressé...

Nathaniel venait de rentrée dans son septième mois de grossesse , il se sentait de plus en plus énorme et avait peur que son Castiel chéri ne veuille plus de lui mais cette grossesse ne changeait en rien les avis de Castiel sur son blondinet qui le trouvait toujours aussi sexy.

La chambre de leur future fille était prête depuis bien un moment, ils avaient fait un mélange de classique et de rock'n'roll pour faire un rappel de leur couple à leur fille. Rosa et Alexy en tant qu'amis et accro du shopping les avait gâtes de toutes sortes de body et habits de bébé moderne pour fille, malgré le fait que l'un des pères râlait en voyant tous ces habits (nda : je vous laisse deviner lequel ;)).

Le débuts des vacances s'annonçaient plutôt tranquille , mais une surprise arriva ... Nath et astiel étaiten tranquillement entrain de regarder la télé quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Le beau blond se leva pour aller ouvrir s'attendant à trouver devant lui soit marine,priya ou encore d'autres de leurs amis.

"- Maman?! qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

-Je suis venue prendre des nouvelles de toi mon fils.

\- Je ... euh... bah je vais bien

-en es-tu sûr ?tu m'as l'air bien pâle. Mais dis moi tu as grossis ?

-je ...euh... je mange bien on peut dire...

\- Nom de dieu Nathaniel tu es enceint!? c'est pas vrai!?

\- eh bien si...

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es fait émanciper ?

-ou-oui ! "

une flaque apparût sous les jambes de Nathaniel , il devint tout d'un coup très pâle

"-Castiel!

-quoi?

-je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux !

-oh putain!

-quoi ? s'exclama la mère de Nath horrifiée!"

Après avoir mis la valise de Nath et avoir prévenu par sms tous les autres ils se dirigèrent à l'hôpital dans la voiture d'Adélaïde qui malgré l'horreur de la situation avait accepté de les amenés à l'hôpital.

Nath partit en salle d'opération pour une césarienne afin d'éviter que ni lui ni le bébé ne souffrent.

Castiel attendit tendu dans la salle d'attente au côté d'Adélaïde qui marmonner des plaintes par rapport au fait que son fils soit gay, en couple avec Castiel et enceint de lui... Un groupe de 5 personnes rejoignit les deux personnes pour soutenir le deuxième père tendu ...

"- Alors? et la petite puce ? demandent-ils tous en choeur

-je sais pas encore Nath vient d'entrée en salle d'opération j'ai vraiment peur ...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Castiel je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer... rassura Rosa

\- hum hum Jeune homme j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter"

Castiel se retourna et vit un bébé tout rose avec une mèche brune qui gazouillait.

"-Hey... salut toi appel moi papa ... les gars je vous présente LiLianna, Lilia ,Marine .. notre petite fille!"

Lilianna ouvrit les yeux et montra de magnifiques pupilles de la même couleurs que celle de son père : Nathaniel..

" - elle fait 2 kilos 850 et 48 cm le papa va bien il se repose en salle de réveil , tiens ça me fait tout drôle de dire ça ! rigola l'obstétricien"

Adélaïde n'osa pas approcher sa petite fille car elle pensait ne pas avoir droit de la toucher mais Castiel l'autorisa à la prendre dans ses bras...


End file.
